First KissFirst Love
by Aquas Vampiro
Summary: Edward is new to love as is Bella. What happens when Edward is more reckless and more eager to love Bella? Is Bella ready...is Edward? Rated T for violence and slight romance.
1. Chapter 1: A Ride

_**(For all the previous readers!! I changed this chapter up a bit because it conflicts with the next chapter!!)  
**_

First Kiss...First Love

A/N This is the first year Bella and Edward met and he is more eager to jump into things. More reckless even. They don't fully love each other yet but...well...that would ruin the story now wouldn't it!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters or the Twilight Saga books...

--

"Hey Edward!" I was ecstatic to see my boyfriend standing against his Volvo. It was sunny today though and I didn't understand why he would be here. As all vampires—and me—know, vampires cannot be in the sun. Gorgeous possibly, but very conspicuous for a vampire who is supposed to be hiding apparently. Even though I didn't know what happens It worried me. I half ran to get to him before he stepped in to the sun and gave himself away.

"Hello Bella." His tone suggested he was in a good mood. But I was still skeptical. He had to have some reason to be here.

"Why are you here?" I blurted out without thinking. I blushed at my blatant question. He just looked at me and smiled.

"Get in the passenger seat Bell. We're ditching today and going to a special place." His crooked smile gave away that nothing bad was going on. I was finally able to relax. Then another worry came to mind.

"But won't we get trouble if we ditch?" I was concerned that I would go to court for truancy. Mainly because of Charlie. I didn't want to be tried in front of my dad—a police officer—and in front of half the small town of Forks.

"Silly Bella! I bribed Mr.Greene and if anything I could have Carlisle write you a sick note." I smiled at his cleverness. I climbed into the passenger seat and Edward's cell phone rang. He talked for a couple seconds—clearly to a vampire—and hung up. He climbed in and reached for my hand. Chills were sent down my back at his electrifying touch.

I wondered where we were going on the way to his house. Were we going to dinner at some expensive place? Was I just going to to spend the afternoon at his place? Or mine? I had a feeling something good was going to happen. I was too busy wondering what was going to happen tonight to realize we had pulled up his long driveway.

"I'll be right be back, I need to get something," I was disappointed that he was going to leave me. "Stay Bella," his cold and sweet smelling breath sent a shiver down my spine. Then, he was gone. I whimpered quietly. I saw him pause on the first step and look at me. I smiled and he looked concerned. I knew he heard my small cry and I blushed. I closed my eyes and pulled my knees up to my chest. I layed my head on my knees and sang. I had a song idea come into my head.

_**Don't you know by now?**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**You love me too**_

_**I cry every night 'cause I miss you**_

_**You dominate my thoughts**_

_**I got my heart caught in you**_

_**Good god I love you**_

_**Could you ever see**_

_**Could you ever imagine**_

_**Could you ever feel**_

_**How Much I love you**_

_**Could you feel it burrowing in your back**_

_**My relentless stare**_

_**I cant take my eyes off you**_

_**No matter what the hell i do**_

_**I cry every night 'cause I miss you**_

_**You dominate my thought**_

_**I got my heart caught in you**_

_**Good god I love you**_

_**oh ah ah ah ah**_

_**la la la la oh**_

_**I love you**_

_**You love me too**_

_**Don't you know by now?**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**You love me too**_

I looked up and to my—unreasonable and irrational—surprise Edward was sitting next to me. His eyes adoring and endearing.

"That was beautiful Bella. Did you compose that?" He was very serious and he even seemed awed. But I don't know why he would be. He was perfect.

"Yes."

"Amazing. You are so perfect. You just don't see it." I closed my eyes. It pained me to hear such lies. I didn't want him to make himself see something I'm not.

"Bella," he whispered. He saw the pain in my eyes as I faced him. "Bella, you are amazing and I just think you have self-image issues!" He laughed and I had to as well. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I began daydreaming. I went to a world filled with wishes and dreams. And before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

"Bella," I heard an angel whisper in my ear, "Wake my beauty." I strained my eyes open to find him a mere inch from my face. I inhaled sleepily and caught his amazing scent wafting off his pale skin. I inhaled again but, not because I was tired. He chuckled lightly. "Now Bella, if your done inhaling my scent, we can begin our way to my—well now our—meadow." I smiled at the way he corrected himself.

"Sure, lets go!" I looked around at my surroundings and noticed we were parked at a dead-end street surrounded by the trees. "How far do we have to hike," I inquired with slight tinge of oh-crap in my voice.

"Oh,_we're_not hiking. I am running and you are riding." He smiled his crooked smile and stared at my reaction. I was dumbfounded. He slung me over his back and my face went as pale as his...

We were flying through the trees. He wove through the trees at a speed I didn't think possible even for a vampire. I thought he would have been breathing heavily but I looked at his face and it was smiling and his breathing was normal paced. I moved my eyes away from him to see the passing scenery. Bad Idea. My eyes were glued open until I forced my face to cower in Edward's marble shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting

**First Kiss...First Love**

**A/N The next chapter in First Kiss...First Love,what will happen this time?**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters or the Twilight Saga books...**

**Please R&R**

* * *

**Previously: **_And I didn't dare look at the ground, which I knew was soaring past us._

Then, we stopped. The sudden jolt threw me over his head and soaring towards the dirt. I closed my eyes in anticipation, but it was in vain. I found myself cradled in stone arms, safe from the dirt.

"Got you," he whispered in my hair.

"Thanks," was all I was able to squeak out. He chuckled; I noticed I was shaking. I quickly pulled away from his stone chest. I still, however, blushed with a bright red.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. I understand, I'm not used to having passengers and it felt so slow! But, it was worth it," He smiled.

"Slow?!"

"Yes, very slow."

"Worth it?"

"You are most definitely worth it Bella. Don't you veer doubt that."

"Wow," was all my gasping voice could say. I was worth it? Never. I barely believed him. But, his eyes, his topaz eyes said it was all true.

"Now come on! Lets go! There is a beautiful place right ahead," he said pulling me along. I reminded him I was a klutz by falling of a solid block of air. He simply chuckled and pulled me up. Once I was standing, Edward wrapped his icy, stone arm around my waist, supporting my weight. I longed to run my hand down his face and tell him everything I thought. Including that I loved him. But, I could never gain enough confidence to do such a thing.

"Now, Bella, trust me, just simply close your eyes," he whispered in my temple, sending chills down my spine. I began to open my mouth to protest but I caught his gaze. It told me to just trust him, this marvelous vampire. I obeyed and lay my eyelids shut. I felt the warm sun wash over my skin. The urge to open my was hard to ignore but, I did it for Edward. Then before I knew it he stopped me without a word. Then I could feel the air rush behind me, he was gone. I whipped my eyes open and my body around to face him. If he was even there that is. As I turned a stupid root caught my foot and the ground came plummeting up at me, until I hard a rather loud curse. The marble arms saved me again. Only this time, they glittered with the sun. I gasped and jumped backwards into a tree. An oak tree to be more precise and the end-of-summer leaves shook loose falling around us.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Uh," was my genius response.

"A good 'uh' or a bad 'uh'," he chuckled. Then I finally found my voice.

"How the hell? You, like, freaking sparkle!"

"It's a vampire thing, thats all," he shrugged. "Now you see why I cannot be out in the sun at all! It is very conspicuous for a vampire that is supposed to hide it's existence,"he laughed darkly. I sighed heavily.

"I think I'm going to pass out. Maybe I should sit," I mumbled. I sounded drunk and dizzy. Perfect. He carried me bridal style into the middle of where we were at. I just noticed our location. It was a beautiful meadow. Absolutely gorgeous! It had red flowers and small mushroom in a extra bright green ring around the meadow. A fairy ring, I noticed. I learned that from Renee's brief obsession with fairies. It shows where the fairies dance at night. My jaw dropped and I simply whispered about the fairy ring.

"A fairy ring?"

"Yes, a fairy ring. It's where the fairies dance at night and they're supposedly good luck. Its amazing," my voice lowered to a whisper towards the end in wonder. Did fairies exist too? Next, he'll tell me about werewolves! Not.

"Humph, interesting tidbit. But do you believe in werewolves?" Oh no.

"Not really no."

"Ha, I would think you would. I mean after all your best friend is one."

"Jacob?!"

"Of course, he never told you apparently," he muttered. I was hyperventilating now. Jacob Black? A werewolf?!

My heart raced with the news...how could Jacob Not tell me?! He is—well was—my best friend! How could he? Then an angel broke my gasping mind.

"Bella? Bella!" I fell into his chest sobbing. "Bella, shush. It's alright. Shush shush shush, darling," the angel sang to my ear. I choked back my sobs, I was ruining this afternoon.

"I am sorry that I-I overreacted. He's my bast friend, ya know? It hurts," I sighed. Edward put his hand on my hair. I closed my eyes, content at where I was. He sighed heavily into my hair.

"It is fine love. I do think I should take you home now though." I groaned and tried to wedge myself deeper into his stone chest. He laughed. "You don't believe me? Look around right now. I am sure that you would want to be home by now." I groaned and picked up my head. It was dark.

"Crap! How did this go by so fast?! It was just daylight!"

"No Bella, it was daylight about an hour ago."

"How?"

"Bella, did you not realize you were sleeping? You have been asleep for the past two hours, hon!" I shook my head. Then it hit me.

"Oh my God! Charlie! Damn!"

"He's not home yet love. He is still at the Black's," he said smoothing my hair.

"I love you, Edward."

"I will always love you, my Bella," he breathed. He buried his face in my neck. I felt my pulse quicken at his intimate touch and a blush stained my cheeks. He chuckled lightly, sending chills down my spine. I breathed in deeply. I felt his teeth scrape across my neck. I whimpered quietly, wanting him to bite me and the exact opposite at the same time. What I would gain would be Edward, my life, however, what I lose could kill me inside.

"Did you think I was going to bite you?"

"Um, no? Well, yes," I sighed. He sighed into my throat.

"Did you want to be damned Bella? Did you? It is not good. I don't care what you think you gain. You lose everything else. I love you Bella, I refuse to damn you to this life. I just can't. I couldn't bear to see you scream in agony and pain that I caused. I can't kill myself easily Bella, and I will kill anyone who causes you pain. I can't and I won't. Ever."

"Oh, Edward," I sobbed. I hid my face in his chest. He was sobbing dry sobs too.

"God Bella, do you smell amazing, let me try something," he said into the top of my head. His face lowered down to mine. I shuddered at his icy breath on my mouth. Before I knew, my lips were crushed by icy stone, molding it's lips to mine. Kissing me. My heart began to race and my brain was working overtime...telling me to breathe and to keep control. I didn't listen. I stopped breathing and ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He stopped. I moaned and he pulled away, chuckling.

"Don't be too hasty Love. My self control is not that perfect," he chuckled, although his words had a second meaning to them, a darker meaning. I hid my disappointment as well as I could but he chuckled and lifted up my chin. His eyes saying 'Don't worry about it'.

"I'm sorry Edward," I said, keeping my eyes down in the grass.

"God only knows, Bella," he muttered sarcastically. I grimaced playfully. And he roared, grabbing me and throwing himself half way across the meadow.

"What the hell Edward? Why did you do that? Tell me," I squealed. His roar was defensive and his stance over me was as well. I was terrified of him and what was coming that he did not like.

"Shh, Bella. We're being hunted," he murmured. Hunted? By what? "It's another vampire. I can smell her," he whispered. Her? Then I saw her. She was beautiful.

She had long, ankle-length, black hair, and it contrasted greatly with her colorless, and wan skin. Her face looked worn and her eyes were as black as pitch. She walked cat like and smiled when she caught my eye. She inhaled deeply and sighed. She took another step forward.

"Hello Edward," she said. Her voice was not as high pitched as I thought it would have been. It was lower pitched but as smooth as silk. She inhaled again. "La tua cantante, Edward? She does smell sweet," she bubbled. Edward bared his teeth and snarled. "Now, now, Edward. I wasn't going to drink her unless I had your, or her, permission. I am not a total monster," she said innocently enough.

"Thank you Ilena, and I am sorry for being so protective over her," Edward said with a hint of sarcasm thrown in. I am sure she heard it too. He glared at him with her red—nearly black—eyes; she was very hungry, and I am sure I smell delightful to her senses. I wouldn't lie, she terrified me to such an extent.

"Ilena? That is a very pretty name. It matches you well," I spoke up. I was astounded by my sudden confidence. Edward looked at me as if I was insane.

"Why, thank you! Isabella, is a very pretty name as well. I love it personally," she grinned. She seemed to think very hard about something. I heard Edward's frantic whisper in my ear.

"You have absolutely no sense of self-preservation, do you!?"

"Nope," I popped my lips quietly on the "p".

"I heard that, Edward. I told you I would not harm her. I promise you that much," she sighed. I could see she thought very low of herself. Her stance was slightly hunched as if protected her stomach from punches. Her arms were folded across her stomach or held tensed at her sides.

"I was abused before this life," she claimed, looking straight at me.

"What?"

"Haha, I can feel your eyes on me as you observe my stance. It's part of my power."

"Bella, sweetheart, I think it's time to get you back to Charlie," Edward said barely relaxing his protective stance over me. He shook Ilena's hand and she smiled at him.

"Afraid I'll say too much, Edward, dear?" she laughed darkly.

"Ilena, don't say another damn word," Edwards temper raged.

"But my past love, you haven't told her yet."

"Edward! Dammit! What the hell is she talking about?" I yelled. My tear ducts were reacting to my sudden anger, I could feel them welling up with tears.

"Perhaps, I should explain Edward? I think I would tell the story most unbiased."

"Ilena, will you please tell me! I have no clue whats going on and I have the feeling I really need to know. I know Edward won't explain it to me willingly either. He seems to take the subject badly," I said, growing even more quiet with every word. I saw Edward pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Well, Bella, I have known Edward for a very long time. As in, I knew him when he was human."

All I could think was 'What have I done?'

* * *

**Uh oh!! What did Bella start?! Haha sorry for the cliffies! I'm having fun teasing the people who actually read this...**

**_AND FREAKING REVIEW PEOPLE OR I WILL DISCONTINUE THIS STORY!!_**


End file.
